Matt Cappotelli
|birth_place = Norwich, New York |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Kalamazoo, Michigan |billed = Rochester, New York |trainer = Al Snow Bill DeMott Ivory Nick Dinsmore |debut = January 27, 2003 |retired = April 4, 2007 }} Matthew Lee "Matt" Cappotelli (November 12, 1979 – June 29, 2018) was an American professional wrestler, who worked in Ohio Valley Wrestling, which was the primary developmental territory for World Wrestling Entertainment until February 7, 2008. He postponed his career due to a malignant brain tumor, which has been fully removed. He last wrestled in 2005. He passed away on June 29, 2018. Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2009) Tough Enough Cappotelli, along with John Hennigan, won a WWE contract by winning Tough Enough III. Ohio Valley Wrestling He was then sent to OVW in order to continue his training and work on his vocal skills. In OVW, Cappotelli formed a fan favorite tag team known as The Thrill Seekers with Johnny Jeter. Cappotelli was embroiled in controversy when one of the former NXT Superstar trainers, Bob "Hardcore" Holly, worked stiff on the unsuspecting Cappotelli during a practice match, leaving him bruised and bloody. Holly later accidentally concussed Cappotelli while wrestling him at a live event on April 24, 2004. On July 31, 2005, Cappotelli suffered a broken fibula during a match against The Blond Bombers (Chad and Tank Toland) at an Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) event in Elizabethtown, Kentucky, when he landed awkwardly after a suplex. He was out of action for approximately eight weeks. On November 9 at an OVW television taping, Cappotelli captured the OVW Heavyweight Championship by defeating his former tag team partner, Johnny Jeter. WWE was planning to bring Cappotelli up into the main roster, but he was diagnosed with a grade 2/3 astrocytoma in December 2005. He was scheduled to undergo tests to further diagnose the tumor and plan treatment. On February 8, 2006, he announced the brain tumor was indeed cancerous and surrendered the title to OVW owner Danny Davis during an emotional speech at a television taping in Louisville, Kentucky. Cappotelli announced that he was planning on surgery on May 1, 2007. Cappotelli announced to OVW wrestlers and fans on April 4, 2007 that he would undergo surgery for brain cancer in Boston on May 1. WWE's official website later posted an article, which included video of the announcement. WWE's official website later reported that the surgery was a success, and that the majority of the brain tumor was removed. He underwent 30 Radiation treatments and is undergoing continual bouts of monthly chemotherapy. On January 4, 2009, Cappotelli was released from his WWE contract. On July 24, 2010, Matt Cappotelli was on The Pain Clinic Talk Show out of Rochester, NY. He was asked about successes of his former partners The Miz and Morrison, as well as the question of what is he doing now. He managed a gym and athletic training facility in Kentucky. One of the hosts also mentioned a WWE comeback to Matt, who seemed to enjoy the idea a bit for the few seconds it lasted. Personal life He attended Caledonia-Mumford Central School in Caledonia, New York. He married Lindsay Adalaide Seeders in March 2006. He was a born again Christian. Matt and his wife were active members of New Vision Ministry Center in Louisville, Kentucky. Cappotelli was a frequent guest on The Pain Clinic pro wrestling radio talk show in his hometown of Rochester, New York. Cappotelli also opened up a Christian clothing company, Faith Ink. Matt was on R News on September 12, 2006 to talk about his new company. He was also on The Pain Clinic the following Saturday. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Aftertaste'' (Superkick) *'Signature moves' **Atomic drop **Leg drop **Powerbomb Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Johnny Jeter *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2006) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Tough Enough III co–winner with John Hennigan See also *Matt Cappotelli's event history External links * Matt Cappotelli profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1979 births Category:New York wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Tough Enough winners Category:2018 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:2007 retirements